Creatures of the Light
by Saranii
Summary: While spending the night at an Inn, D meets an odd young woman who is more than she seems...PLZ R&R! Later chapters may be rated R...CHPATER SIX IS UP!
1. Fated Meeting

Creatures of the Light  
  
**LEGAL DISCLAIMER: I own everyone but D. So there. Haha! Oh yeah and I don't own Evanescence's song "My Immortal" either…I LOVE that song…**  
  
  
  
Red eyes gleamed in the darkness…darkness so complete that even the cold was sucked from it. There came a growl, an animal growl, low and angry. A sudden flash of pink lightening lit the area up, revealing the hunched form of a werewolf. The huge beast gave a snarl as it eyed its quarry, a young girl no more than five or six. Her hair was deep purple, and looked black in the darkness as the light from the lightening flash faded. But then there was another bright pink flash, and the girl's gold eyes were glowing. She lifted both hands, chanting under her breath in a tongue not understood. The flare died again, but was once more revived as another brilliant flash tore open the night sky. The scene was horrible…the young girl suddenly charged forward just as the werewolf lunged for her…fangs flashed in the receding light as the two combatants met…  
  
D sprung awake just in time to hear someone moving outside in the hallway. He paid it no mind; it was an Inn and people were allowed to roam the halls when sleep was being stubborn.  
  
He had been having this same dream the past month now. No, not dream, nightmare. For he feared that the young girl must wind up dead. After all, such a young child facing a full-grown werewolf would have no chance. Even a Vampire would be easy prey.  
  
Again, he heard the sound of movement coming from the hallway. This time he could tell someone was standing outside his door. Shoving the dream aside, he stood with silence and moved to the door, listening.  
  
Just then it busted open, hitting D square in the face. Growling, he nimbly moved backwards, holding his face and watching between his fingers as a beautiful young woman rushed in. She looked awful. Blood covered her. She was wild with panic as she slammed the door shut, leaning against it and sliding to the floor. She wrapped her arms around her knees and pulled them to her chest, putting her face in her arms and sobbing. Not once did she seem to notice the startled Dunpeal standing over her.  
  
"Excuse me, but what's wrong?"  
  
The young woman, who was only about seventeen, looked up at him, shocked. She then pulled into the corner, hugging her legs tighter to her chest in fear. She sobbed louder.  
  
"They…killed him…oh God….why? Why? It isn't fair…he would never hurt anyone…it isn't fair…why, why, WHY?!? They tried to kill me for trying and protect him…but…but…they didn't know…" She sobbed harder, burying her face in her arms. Her shoulders jerked violently.  
  
D felt a twinge of pity and sadness for this girl in his heart. He moved to kneel beside her, noting that almost all the blood was not her own. The girl began to rock back and forth. D sighed.  
  
"Are you alright? You aren't hurt are you?"  
  
"Nu-nu-nu-no….but….they killed Christion! They KILLED him! Why? Why why why?! It was so awful…they made me watch as they killed him, and they made him scream so much, and all the blood…how…why…?"  
  
D helped the young woman up, sighing softly.  
  
"Do you have a name?"  
  
"My name…my name is Reen…ooohhhh…how could they do it? How?  
  
D steered Reen to his bed and gently pushed her down. He then went to the window. There he saw the scene.  
  
Someone was hanging from a rope in the middle of the city. Their stomach was sliced open and the innards lie strewn across the hard cold ground. Blood was everywhere. It truly was a ghastly scene, even by his standards. He could hear Reen coughing a bit from all her crying. He turned and saw her curled up on the bed, sobbing softly now. She was looking at him, her ruby eyes taking him in. And D remembered at that moment he was only wearing pants.  
  
He went to the bed and Reen watched him. Her hair, white, was stained red with her friend's blood.  
  
"What's your name?" she asked softly.  
  
"My name is D," the Dunpeal answered. Reen said nothing, but her eyes said everything. She sniffed and looked to the window.  
  
"He was a werewolf, but he was the only friend I had. And they killed him just because of his blood…it's not right…why couldn't they just leave him alone? They knew he'd never hurt anyone…"  
  
"I'm sorry for your friend," said D honestly. Reen looked up to him, her eyes teared up again, and she looked away, sobbing once more. After a few moments, she began to sing a soft, haunting, sad song:  
  
  
  
"I'm so tired of being here, suppressed by all my childhood fears.  
  
And if you have to leave, I wish that you would just leave.  
  
Cause your presence still lingers here, and it won't leave me alone.  
  
These wounds won't seem to heal, this pain is just too real,  
  
There's just too much that time cannot erase.  
  
When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears,  
  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears.  
  
I held your hand through all of these years.  
  
But you still have...  
  
All of me.  
  
You used to captivate me by your resonating mind,   
  
Now I'm bound by the life you left behind.  
  
Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams  
  
Your voice has chased away all the sanity in me.  
  
These wounds won't seem to heal, this pain is just too real,  
  
There's just too much that time cannot erase.  
  
When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears,  
  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears.  
  
I held your hand through all of these years.  
  
But you still have...  
  
All of me.  
  
I tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone.  
  
But though you're still with me,  
  
I've been alone all along.  
  
When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears,  
  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears.  
  
I held your hand through all of these years.  
  
But you still have...  
  
All of me."  
  
  
  
D stood, not knowing what to do or say. After a moment he sat beside Reen as she softly hummed her song. He could hear her voice cracking as she did, and the occasional sob still escaped her throat. After a few moments, however, she sat there, her chin resting on her knees. She was still humming the song, but her sobs had died away. She was looking out the window, and though D knew she couldn't see the body from that angle, he had a feeling she still saw it there. She gave a sniff and lowered her head, closing her eyes and muttering under her breath.  
  
"Shein, zoila ondn poej dns, Christion. Meuan wudn'inne zaerhas. The Gods carry ye, Christion. May your soul be forever safe in their light."  
  
"I hear someone coming," D said, standing, and Reen too stood. She looked to the door, eyes narrowed. She suddenly looked to D, then moved towards him. Gripping his shoulders, she pulled herself up and whispered something into the startled Dunpeal's ear.  
  
"You must help take back the Creatures of the Light, from the talons of black evil. They must not be tainted. They cannot be tainted. Only you are the one I can now turn to. Heed these words, Dunpeal, D. For they shall decide whether yourself, and the entire of existence, survive or perish." She shoved something into his right hand and then flew like a flash to the door, stopping only long enough to turn back and give him a look.  
  
"Wait-" D started, but Reen was gone before he could say anything else, the door slamming shut behind her. After a moment D heard people shouting, "There she goes!" and "Don't let her get away! She tried to protect him! She's with him!" He went to the window and watched as Reen shot off with amazing speed. She was fast enough to be Dunpeal…but he knew she couldn't be.   
  
A few people followed her for a moment, but soon realized they'd never be able to catch her now. Shouting and calling to each other, they turned their backs to the darkness which Reen had fled into.  
  
"That certainly was unexpected," said the symbiot in his left hand suddenly as D looked down at whatever it was that Reen had given him. It was a glowing, white-jade Dragon necklace. He studied it for a moment, then, "What do you suppose she meant by that?"  
  
"You're asking me for advice?" said the symbiot, sounding shocked and pleased at the same time. "Well…I don't have any idea. Sounds like a prophecy to me."  
  
"I hate prophecy," D muttered, hooking the necklace around his neck and looking down at it. It glowed brighter now, and he allowed a small smile. "For some reason, I think this won't be the last time we see that young girl."  
  
"Why am I afraid you're right about that?" the symbiot asked.  
  
***  
  
As it turned out, D was right.   
  
Two days after leaving the village, he was traveling across a barren desert-land, moving his cyborg-steed at an easy pace, in no real rush. The sun was just beginning to set, and D didn't notice the figure in the road till he was almost on top of it.   
  
It was Reen.  
  
She stared at him for a moment, and D realized he hardly recognized her. She was clean this time, not a speck of blood on her. Her hair, as D had thought, was whiter than virgin snow. Her ruby eyes glittered in the dimming light. After a moment, D dismounted and went to stand before her.  
  
"Something I can help you with? You need a Hunter?"  
  
"You know why I'm here."  
  
"I'm afraid I don't know what you speak of, Milady."  
  
"Are all Dunpeal as gentlemanly as you?"  
  
"Not all."  
  
"Thought so."  
  
D looked Reen over, and she him. Finally she said softly, "I returned later the other night to bury Christion. Late, when none were up. They would leave him there till the demons and animals picked him clean. But I wouldn't allow it. They will be after me. No doubt sending another Hunter after me. Not a Vampire Hunter, of course. Just a normal Hunter."  
  
D gave her a look. He sighed softly.  
  
"Why would they do that?"  
  
"Because they wanted his body to hang there…so everyone could see what they did to him…I…I want…I need to come with you…"  
  
D cocked an eyebrow.   
  
"What? You want to be with a Dunpeal? Bit trusting, aren't you?"  
  
Reen narrowed her eyes a bit and shook her head.  
  
"No. But see that necklace I gave to you, how it glows? I know you are trustworthy…if you weren't it wouldn't shine with your pureness of heart."  
  
"Me? I am Dunpeal. How can it 'shine with my pureness of heart?'"  
  
"It doesn't not matter what you are. As long as your heart is pure. I have known demons of the lowest ranks to be more noble than humans of the highest."  
  
"You get around often then."  
  
"You could say something like that…"  
  
"What are you?"  
  
Reen's eyes widened a bit, and she paled just a bit. Her ruby eyes flickered with some sort of inner fire that died before D could place it. She walked past him to his horse.  
  
"How…how…could you tell?"  
  
"Just as you can tell I am Dunpeal, I can tell that you yourself are not human."  
  
Reen said nothing, but just stood there. She had her head lowered, one hand on Nightmare's neck. She took a deep, shuddering breath.  
  
"I am a Dracolye," she finally said. D's eyes went wide.  
  
"What?!" the shocked Dunpeal exclaimed. "You…you're one of the Ancient Gods…?"  
  
"What, you don't believe me? You need proof? Well I…I can't show you…"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because…of something that happened when I was very young…that's why…"  
  
D went over to her and stood beside her. He put a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"I really rather wouldn't talk about it…"  
  
"That's fine."  
  
After a moment, Reen sighed and hoisted herself up into Nightmare's saddle. D narrowed his eyes a bit.  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
"I'm coming with you. I told you the other night I need your help."  
  
"Perhaps you don't understand. I am a traveling Hunter. I go from place to place and get work. You can't just say that you're coming with me."  
  
"Well, I just have. If you don't help me, then you won't have anyone to give you a reason to Hunt, let alone anyone to Hunt. Everyone will be dead. Gone. No more."  
  
D narrowed his eyes a bit as he studied Reen's back. After a moment she turned, her eyes on the ground.  
  
"Because…all the Creatures of the Light are being captured…and if anyone possesses all of them, they will have such powers…they can't be imagined. A Vampire is gathering them. He can't be allowed to get the last three."  
  
"Yes…I have heard that legend before…I also hear that a Creature of the Light does not know they are such until the time for them to learn comes." Reen nodded. D ran a hand through his hair. "Fine. You can come. And I'll help as best as I can."  
  
"I'm afraid there is no money involved in this…" Reen said a moment later, and D shook his head.  
  
"Money doesn't make the world go round. The world does."   
  
And with that, he mounted up behind her, and they were off.  
  
**Well? What do you all think so far? ME LIKE REVIEWS PLZ review this! If you do I will read ALL of your fan fiction and review it! Howzat for a deal?!** 


	2. Taste of Blood

Creatures of the Light  
  
**LEGAL DISCLAIMER: I own everything but VHD characters and songs that are marked with this (*). Now read on and don't forget to review!**  
  
It was close to midnight when D halted his horse and they dismounted. He set to setting up a camp and getting a fire going while Reen watched. Finally, after the fire was going strong, Reen went to sit, yawning tiredly. She watched as D tethered Nightmare, then came over to join her by the fire.   
  
The night air had a bone-penetrating chill to it, and Reen was surprised when D removed his heavy cloak and moved to set it behind him. He paused, however, noticing Reen watching him, and held it out to her instead.  
  
"Cold?"   
  
"Just a little. Aren't you?"  
  
"The cold doesn't bother me too much. It'll get worse, so you had better take this."  
  
Reen nodded and gratefully took the cloak, wrapping up in it and watching the fire. After a while she shot D a look. He too was gazing absently into the fire. Reen sighed softly and looked past the small blaze, into the darkness.   
  
That was when she saw the glow of eyes.  
  
With a growl and more grace than should have been possible with the heavy cloak around her, Reen stood, eyes narrowing. D stood as well, his sword instantly in hand.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
Reen didn't answer. Letting the cloak fall away to the ground, she set off in a crouch for where the glowing eyes had just been. They had disappeared, but Reen still knew where the beast was. She broke into a run, crouched so low to the ground D was amazed that she didn't fall over. She then skidded to a halt, grabbing something. D heard a squeal of fear, a shout of pain, and after a moment was at Reen's side.  
  
She was holding something. It looked like a big furless bat with huge yellow eyes. Its claws and fangs were deep in Reen's hand and arm, but she ignored the blood flowing down her arm and held the creature by the throat. There was an anger in her eyes.  
  
"Ethanos," she hissed softly, and the little creature gave another squeal. D watched, curious, wondering what this ugly beast was. The thing tried now to free itself from Reen's grip but D could see her knuckles going white and knew she had an iron grip on it.   
  
"Ethanos," she said again, her eyes suddenly flaring white as her hair, which began to billow around her. Thin tendrils of blue-silver fire began to dance around her form. D took a step back, not knowing what was going on.   
  
"ETHANOS!" she screamed, and a huge wave of energy slammed into D as the blue-silver flames covered Reen's body, her clothes burning away, her eyes glowing so bright D couldn't look into them directly. The fire lanced at the beast she held in her hand, blowing over it as the beast screamed. Reen released it, watched it fall and writhe in agony as the fire ate at its soul. Then, the fire died away, leaving a blackened form of the thing lying there. Reen stared, her hand still outstretched, blood pouring from the many small yet deep wounds. Suddenly, the glow faded from her eyes and the fire around her burned away.  
  
D turned and went to retrieve the abandoned cloak, then returned, trying to find something else to let his gaze fall upon other than Reen's naked form. He had to look up, however, to see where he was going.  
  
He held it out as he reached her, and Reen took it and quickly covered herself. She then looked back down at the dead creature, glaring, before wincing. She held up her hand and gave a little gasp at all the blood, as if just now realizing she was injured.  
  
Without warning, D suddenly grabbed her wrist and pulled her a bit closer. Reen gasped again as D reached into the cloak and grabbed a piece of fabric from one of the pockets. He proceeded to wrap Reen's arm, tying it snugly afterwards. He then released her and turned away.  
  
"Oh, but you gave me a shock there!" Reen said with a nervous laugh.   
  
"The wounds are deep, but they will heal quickly since they are small." D said simply, before heading back to where the little fire still burned.  
  
Reen never noticed that D had kept his head down the whole time, because if he hadn't she would have seen the glint of fangs, and the faint glow of Bloodlust.  
  
***  
  
Reen soon headed into the makeshift tent D had set up. She sat there, looking up at the moon through the opening. A full moon tonight. It was blocked as D came in as well.  
  
"Christion would be out right now, and maybe I'd be with him. And we'd be having fun, just messing with people, playing tricks only werewolves can, if he were still alive," she said softly, feeling tears prick at her eyes. D said nothing, and after a moment reached out and zipped the tent up, hiding from Reen's view the moon she once adored, but would now forever be reminded of her lost friend.   
  
"What was that thing?" D asked a while later as he lie on his back, eyes closed.   
  
"A Vesio. A rare demon, and one of Zaicondii's spies," Reen answered.  
  
"Zaicondii… the one, I presume, trying to gather all the Creatures of the Light?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
There was silence. After a few moments, D asked softly, "I thought you said you couldn't prove you were a Dracolye?"  
  
"I…" Reen sighed and sat up. She looked at the ground as D sat up as well, watching her. "When I was very young, only about five or so, my family was attacked by a Vampire. My parents and brothers were killed right off by him, he was so strong…I tired to fight him but I was the youngest and had just discovered some of my weaker powers. I was bitten…and most of my powers lost. The Vampire virus causes some shift in a Dracolye's DNA, making them lose their ability to use magick, or return to their TrueForms.  
  
"I was lucky. I survived somehow, and I still had a few of my powers, my Healing powers and my lowest level of Elemental magick. Still…I cannot return to my TrueForm…I would give anything…just to feel the wind beneath my wings again…even if it was just for a second…"  
  
D said nothing. He didn't know what to say. He had heard tales of Dracolye not being able to become their TrueForms and slowly becoming mad with grief.  
  
"How long ago was this?"  
  
"Nearly one thousand years ago."  
  
D cocked and eyebrow. Reen didn't look that old at all. But then he remembered what she was. Dracolye were like Vampires. They aged very slowly. Reen would probably look like this even after another seven or eight hundred more years.  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"Why? You didn't do this to me…I don't even remember anymore…"  
  
She unzipped the tent and went outside. D followed. Reen looked up, then down. She turned to D.  
  
"Maybe we can get going? I'm suddenly not so tired."  
  
"Are you sure? You should rest, even if you can't sleep."  
  
"No, I'm sure."  
  
D studied her, then nodded. He went to get Nightmare, sighing.  
  
"What are you doing? Even if she doesn't want to sleep you need to," the symbiot said suddenly. D narrowed his eyes.  
  
"Be quiet," he snapped, not in the mood to listen to advice at the moment. The symbiot sighed and did as it was told, knowing when to be silent.  
  
D walked Nightmare over to where Reen was waiting, looking here and there, almost as if expecting something to jump out at them. D helped her up into the saddle, and mounted up behind her. With a flick of the reins, they were off once more.  
  
***  
  
The darkness was so evil that even the werewolf kneeling before it feared to venture too close. A voice dripping with evil so complete it made the werewolf's fur stand on end came forth.  
  
"What news do you bring me?"  
  
"Sire, the sentry reports that the two Creatures of the Light are moving due-east, towards the Forsaken Isles. And that the Vesio spy has been killed."  
  
"Good…they will prove themselves to be easy prey…" the cold voice said, chuckling softly. The werewolf shuddered and slowly inched back a bit. All it wanted was to get away from this utter evil. But it was not to be.  
  
A wave of the icy blackness shot forward and engulfed the werewolf, dragging the howling beast into its depths. The voice laughed hysterically as the werewolf was devoured, still screaming, by the living darkness all around him  
  
"Soon…they shall all be under my grasp…and I will have the world…"   
  
Anyone walking by would have been driven mad by the screams of the dying werewolf and the laughs of the Vampire coming from within the evil veil of shadows…  
  
  
  
***  
  
It was morning when the attack came.   
  
D was running Nightmare at a steady pace, Reen asleep against him, when something exploded from the earth beneath them. Nightmare gave a neigh of shock as Reen cried out. D was thrown to the earth, Reen landing with an 'oof' next to him. Nightmare wasn't so lucky. The huge beast that had attacked them held the cyborg horse in its jaws.  
  
"A Cani'to!" cried Reen as the huge worm-like creature dropped the mangled horse to the ground. D narrowed his eyes, drawing his sword. Reen grabbed for him, her eyes full of fear.   
  
"You can't! It'll kill you!"  
  
"It destroyed Nightmare," D snarled angrily, and Reen released him, watching as the Dunpeal lunged forward. The Cani'to turned, its black eyes full of fury, screaming as D leapt, his sword flashing in the morning sunlight. The Cani'to ducked under D's attack and shot underground as D landed, going to one knee and standing slowly. He looked around, unable to tell where the Cani'to was. He looked down, wondering why the earth wasn't moving with such a huge beast tunneling through it. He suddenly darted off, but that was the worst thing he could have done.  
  
"D NO! Don't move! That's how they find you!" Reen screamed, but it was too late. The Cani'to exploded from the earth, D clutched in its jaws. Blood ran down its large neck as it gave a shrill scream of triumph. Reen gave a cry and rushed forward, eyes flashing.   
  
Just then, the Cani'to gave another scream, this time one of pain. It began to thrash, then dropped D and pulled back beneath the earth.  
  
D hit the ground hard, and didn't move. Reen screamed and hurried over to him, dropping to her knees.   
  
D gave a weak moan, and Reen pulled him upright. She placed her hands on the wound, concentrating all her energy into them. She then began to slowly release the healing energy into D's body. But just as she did, D jerked and screamed. Reen jumped, losing her concentration and looking up at him.  
  
"Something's wrong…" she muttered, then groaned. Cani'to could be poisonous or non-poisonous, but there was no way to tell the difference. She knew that the poison of a Cani'to was highly deadly. It moved slowly, causing massive amounts of pain as it did. And the one thing to cure it, she didn't have, as it was the only thing a Dracolye could not Heal themselves. And with Nightmare destroyed, Reen knew they would never reach the next town in time. She gave a soft cry and then took a deep breath.   
  
"Okay…hold on…there has to be something…"she muttered, fear clutching her. She looked up and over to Nightmare. She then saw that the cyborg horse wasn't as badly damaged as they had thought. Slowly, she lowered D back down and hurried over to Nightmare. She knelt beside him and reached out. She had never tried to Heal a cyborg before, and she wasn't sure it would work.   
  
A faint glow surrounded her hands, and much to her surprise, Nightmare's damages began to disappear. She gave a cry of relief, and as soon as the cyborg horse was back on his hooves she led him to where D lie. The horse knelt down as Reen lifted the Dhampire onto his back, then mounted up and gave the reins a hard jerk.  
  
"Hurry, we don't have much time!" she cried, and Nightmare whinnied, taking off like a bolt of lightening across the sky.  
  
***  
  
"D, wake up. D! Hey, wake up!" the symbiot said loudly. D moaned and slowly came to, sitting up and wincing. He looked down and saw his entire midsection covered with gauze. Blood showed through on the right side. He winced again as a wave of pain lanced through him.   
  
After the pain receded, D realized he was in a dark room. The only window was covered with a thick curtain, and he could see it was night. He wondered as he looked to the door how he had gotten here, and where Reen was.  
  
The door opened at that moment, and Reen stepped in. She was holding something he couldn't see very well. She said nothing, but then came over, sitting down beside him and looking to the floor.  
  
"I'm glad you're okay," she said softly. D winced again as another wave of pain raced through him, then looked to her.  
  
"How did you get us here?"  
  
"I Healed Nightmare and rode him here. It was a good thing it worked, or you'd most likely be dead by now."  
  
She looked back up at him, and then she held out what she was holding. It was his cloak, folded neatly. D realized that Reen was wearing white robes, and that her hair was wet. Slowly, he took his cloak and set it beside him. Reen looked down at his wounds.  
  
"Your dressing needs to be changed again," she said, but made no move to stand. Instead she looked back to the floor.  
  
"Where are we?" D asked, breaking the uneasy silence between them.   
  
"An Inn in the Forsaken Isles. I got the room for free when the Keeper saw how badly hurt you were. He was the one who got the cure for the Cani'to poison as well. We owe him much, but he told us we don't have to worry about paying him."  
  
More silence. D shook his head for no real reason.   
  
"You tried to Heal me…"  
  
"It didn't work…Dracolye can't heal Cani'to poison. It's the only thing that can resist our powers."  
  
D nodded slowly. He looked to her, and saw that she still looked worried.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"Huh? Oh nothing. Just thinking." She smiled weakly. "And I'm glad you're okay, like I said. I was worried…you were going to die before we got here…"  
  
"Why?"  
  
Reen didn't answer. She shifted slightly, then shrugged.  
  
"I need your help," she said after a few seconds. D narrowed his eyes.  
  
"I don't think that's just it."  
  
Reen stated silent this time. Finally she stood, turning without a word. D stood as well.  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
"I…your dressing. It needs to be changed." She then walked out of the room, and D sat back down, trying to ignore the pain in his body.  
  
"I think you may of upset her," said the symbiot softly. "Did you really need to say that? She's only been with you a few days."  
  
"Shut up," D said as he waited for Reen to come back.  
  
"Really D. I don't think this is one woman you should mess with."  
  
"I said shut up," D said, his voice angered. The symbiot sighed and did as it was bid. About ten minutes later, Reen returned. She carried a few things with her, a bowl of water, some scissors, a roll of gauze, and some dried herbs. She went to the curtain and opened it, allowing the light of numerous torches and the moon outside to light the room.   
  
She sat beside D, using the scissors, and cut away the old dressing. She dipped a small rag she had into the water after crushing the dried herbs and putting them into it. She wrung it out and cleaned the still-bleeding wounds softly. D looked down, watching her work, amazed how gentle she was being. He had been healed plenty of times before by people, but none of them had been so kind in doing it. After a few moments, Reen took the blood-soaked rag away and set to wrapping D's wounds. He watched her intently, wondering why she was being so kind to him. Maybe he was right…  
  
Reen had just finished wrapping his wounds, when she shoved her hair out of her eyes, baring her neck. D gave a tiny gasp Reen didn't notice as she tied the dressing off. She didn't realize how his gaze followed her as she bent over, the hair falling in just a way that D still had a clear view of her tender, pale flesh…  
  
"No…" D muttered weakly, squeezing his eyes shut and clenching his teeth, trying hard to keep his Bloodlust in check. But another wave of pain tore through him, and he winced, sucking in a breath. Reen looked at him, worried, and saw him, his head turned to the side a bit, eyes shut tight. She quickly set the bowl and other items on the floor and kneeled before him.  
  
"D, what's wrong?" she asked in fear. D couldn't keep himself from opening his eyes and looking at her, or more correctly, her neck, just inches from his face. He could smell her blood, almost taste it even. He felt himself reaching out against his will. He wanted to tell Reen to leave, leave before he hurt her without wanting to, but the only thing that escaped was a shuddering moan. He felt his arms lock around her, heard Reen give a tiny gasp of surprise as he drew her to him, his head tilting back, his whole body shaking with the effort of trying to hold back his Bloodlust. But he was fighting a losing battle. He was injured and it was hard enough to fight of his lust when he was in full health.  
  
Reen wasn't helping matters. She was standing there, all too aware of what was happening. But she wasn't afraid…  
  
"D…"  
  
That one word snapped his resolve. With a pained cry, his head came down, fangs flashing in the light of the moon and the torches, piercing the Dracolye's flesh.   
  
Reen gasped and gave a tiny whimper of pain as her blood rushed into D's mouth. He gave another moan, muffled, and bit down harder, driving his fangs in as far as they would go. Reen gave a weak cry, but she didn't try to get away.   
  
She soon started to feel weak. Her vision blurred a little, and she felt a bit dizzy. "D…" she murmured weakly. "Stop…please…" But he didn't hear her. Reen tried to pull away, but D's grip was too strong. She felt the life draining away from her…she felt no pain as the world faded away as D held her in his arms…  
  
**Miyah! Hope you liked this chapter! Three will be coming soon! Remember to review!** 


	3. Chase of Cat and Mouse

Creatures of the Light  
  
**LEGAL DISCLAIMER: I own all but VHD chars and songs marked with an asterisk. READ ON!**  
  
When Reen woke, she was stiff and sore. She soon realized it was because she was all bunched up. She slowly uncurled with a grunt and stood. She looked out the window and saw it was morning. She yawned softly and went to the door, opening it and heading down to the common room of the Inn.  
  
D was already down there, sitting at the bar, holding a glass of water. His sword was against the bar. He looked up as she came down the stairs, nodded in acknowledgement, and placed a few coins on the counter as she came over. The bartender nodded, then leaned in, holding out something to Reen.  
  
"The young Mistress has received a parcel. No word on who sent it. It came last night, delivered by a woman in all white. She looked pure as anything these old eyes have seen. Said it was dire news you got this letter. She also delivered this."  
  
He pulled a long, thin package from the behind the bar and held it to her. Reen took it, her eyes narrowed. She clenched the package tightly, then nodded.  
  
"My thanks, barkeeper."  
  
"My pleasure, young Mistress."  
  
Reen looked down at the letter as D stood, taking up his sword and slinging it over his back. He ignored the various patrons as they stared. Some of them looked scared. Others looked angry. And some just looked bored.  
  
Once outside, Reen opened her letter and quickly read it. She then paused, eyes narrowing to slits. She gave a growl and crumpled the letter up, dropping it to the ground as she clutched the package tighter. D watched as she passed him, then looked back at the paper.  
  
"Is it wise to leave that here?"  
  
"It is of no importance. As is the one who wrote it," Reen said coldly. She kept walking past Nightmare. D waited for a moment before calling, "Where are you going?"  
  
"To visit an old friend," said Reen, and there was something in her voice that told him that it was not going to be a pleasant one.  
  
***  
  
"Everti! Everti answer the door!" called Reen loudly, banging on the wooden door. She waited for a moment as someone undid the latch, and an old face peeked out at her.  
  
"Reen! How good to see you! I take it you received Mushin's letter?"  
  
"Yes, Everti, my friend. And I am none to pleased about it either."  
  
The old man named Everti opened the door wide, grinning at Reen as she stepped in. He also grinned at D, who nodded simply as he followed Reen inside.  
  
"I'll go fetch the foolish boy. I told him you would take none to kindly to being called in such a fashion, but would he listen to a wise old man? No. The dim-witted lad believes he knows all!" Everti said with an exasperated sigh. Reen smiled at him.  
  
"Thank you. And would it be possible for a bit of tea please?"  
  
"No worries, m'dear! Coming right up!" The old man hobbled off as Reen and D sat down.   
  
"Who exactly are these people?"  
  
"I met them about ten years ago. I was doing some routine checks of the towns and villages near these areas, of my own discretion. This town was being rampaged by a demori. I took the liberty of killing it for them. Saved these two in the process. That fool Mushin has had an eye for me ever since." Reen glared. "Acting as if I did what I did solely for him. And now he calls me here for this ridiculous reason! I should have just ignored him…" She trailed off and stared down at the package.  
  
D said nothing. He felt it was none of his business to know secrets Reen didn't feel like sharing.   
  
After a moment they heard voices. Everti was talking to another, whom D presumed was Mushin. Just then, a young man around nineteen rushed in. He looked a bit wild. His black hair was done up in a short braid and his deep gray eyes were troubled. He spoke to Everti in a tongue D couldn't understand, then turned to Reen.  
  
"Thank the Gods you came!" he cried, and Reen cocked her head.   
  
"What on earth are you talking about? It surely didn't seem that serious…"  
  
"No! I did that only because…I feared if I told the truth and someone else got hold of the letter before you did…I knew if I made it something so ridiculous you would come just because you were angry…"  
  
"What do you speak of Mushin?"  
  
"I…" He shot D a look and sighed heavily. "Perhaps we should speak of this in private?"  
  
"And why would that be?"  
  
"I think it would be for everyone's best interests…it's about…your search…"  
  
Reen gave a start, and then shook her head.  
  
"No, 'tis best we speak of it here. My friend D here is helping my on this quest. It is safe for him to hear what you have to say." Mushin shot D another look and it was obvious he didn't like the Dunpeal very much, let alone trust him. D could see it on his eyes. He paid it no mind. He met it all the time.  
  
"Very well then. A few weeks ago I was traveling through Han'golos. There I stopped to replenish my resources for the rest of the trek to my destination. I was seeing an old friend who is quite ill at the time.   
  
"Anyways, I was at an Inn, and there were some people talking there about an interesting person one of their pals had claimed to see.. She was a young girl, with golden eyes and purple hair. She looked a mere child, only seven or eight. But…they said their friend could tell something was different about her.   
  
"He had seen her go into a cave were a we'crishin was known to live. And if what these men were saying is true…then that young girl is a Creature of the Light! Only one such as that could control and calm a we'crishin's rage and hatred.  
  
"The man claims that he asked the girl where she lived, and that she responded with the we'crishin!"   
  
Reen said nothing, going over the information. It was true that only a Creature of the Light could keep some beasts tame and safe. And a we'crishin was one of those beasts. She looked up  
  
"Where is this cave?"  
  
"About a day-and-a-half's journey north of Han'golos."  
  
Reen nodded and made to stand, but Mushin waved for her to sit back down.  
  
"Do you know what is within that package I sent you?"  
  
"No…I haven't bothered to look yet. It seems to be some sort of blade though…"  
  
"No, it is something far greater than a weapon. Open it."  
  
Reen sighed and did as she was asked. She and D both gasped when they saw what it was.  
  
"It's…the…Dream Desire!" Reen breathed. D had heard of this mystic item, which was said to bring to a Creature of the Light powers so great that only the wisest and most pure of them could use it. He shook his head.  
  
"How did you acquire such an item?" he asked softly. "Surely such a thing of myth was not easy to get?"  
  
"Actually, it was. There was an old man in that Inn that had happened across this little item and didn't know what it was. When I told him he said he had no use for it and gave it to me for free! Surprised me, it did."  
  
D could tell this young man wasn't lying, and that this item before him was the real thing, as a sort of unusual power dripped from it. It looked like a dagger and was shaped like one, but where there would usually be a blade there was a large, thin, flat piece of various colored jade. A small piece of gold on the hilt was shaped into a crouching Dragon, readying for flight, wings spread. The handle was made from fine ash wood. It glowed softly.  
  
"Why give it to me?"  
  
"Because, you are searching for the Creatures of the Light, the last three still free from Zaicondii's grasp. This may come in useful."  
  
"I…I don't know what to say…"  
  
"A simple thank-you would be fine."  
  
"Yes, thanks indeed!" Reen said, reaching out and taking the item from the fabric around it. She stood slowly.  
  
"I will see to the young girl, and find if what the man was talking about was true. Hopefully he wasn't just making up a story for attention."  
  
D stood as Mushin nodded. "I agree. It would be a great waste of valuable time if the information was false," said the young man. Reen nodded and made for the door. She then realized she had never gotten the tea Everti was still making. She sighed.  
  
"Tell poor Everti I'm sorry I couldn't stay longer. I shall return as soon as I inspect this, and stay for a while."  
  
"He knows you, always popping in and out. He'll understand," said Mushin as he stood and walked them to the door, opening it for them. He and Reen said their good-byes, then Mushin shut the door.  
  
***  
  
"Well? Did she take it? Did she believe you?" asked Everti as he came back in, a twisted grin on his old face. Mushin nodded and grinned, revealing fangs.  
  
"Yes. And that Dunpeal…he sensed naught. I'm amazed he did not realize that I was talking about that girl in the visions I have been sending him."  
  
"Good good…I was certain we were going to be found when I saw him with her…but thank the stars he did not."  
  
"Do not thank the stars, old man. They are nothing but little lights that give the mortal fools hope. Thank the great Zaicondii. For it was he who showed us true life."  
  
***  
  
D gave a slight start as he sat behind Reen. She shifted slightly and looked back at him.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"I just realized…that young man described someone I have been dreaming about…a young girl fighting a werewolf…" The Dunpeal scowled in deep thought. "Perhaps this is no false rumor? And…how does he know three Creature of the Light remain un-captured?"  
  
"You know…that's a good question. I never thought about it for some odd reason."  
  
"Just as I only now realized that your friend was speaking of a girl I have been having dreams of."  
  
"Hmm. Who knows?"  
  
D said nothing as they rode on. He felt now as if they were being led into a trap. It was rare for him to ignore such a feeling, and the symbiot in his hand seemed to sense this. Before he could speak though, D tightened his grip on the reins to keep him silent.   
  
As they rode on, D became slightly uncomfortable. He was remembering last night all too well. He closed his eyes to keep them from Reen's neck. Reen seemed to sense his discomfort and spoke softly.  
  
"About last night…"  
  
"I suppose I owe you thanks."  
  
"No, really, it's all right."  
  
They rode in silence, Reen watching as the sides of the road as they did. It seemed she was still expecting something to pop out at them. D spoke after a while.  
  
"How did you come to learn about the Creatures of the Light? About this Vampire trying to catch them all?"  
  
"When I was very young, my mother told me all sorts of stories about the Creatures of the Light. About how they were great and powerful beasts, and how they were all different in powers and abilities. She told me they could do just about anything, from creating a universe from nothing, down to making a simple plant grow. She said they could bring life or death just by wishing it.  
  
"About four centuries ago, I was passing through the city of Nontorik. I had stopped to pick up some supplies I'd ordered, food and the like. I was getting ready to pass through the Forbidden Sands. I was leaving the store when suddenly a werewolf came from nowhere and began to attack someone.  
  
"I was more than a little shocked. How could a werewolf be there in the middle of the day? And why, why do such a thing in front of so many people? They were running and screaming, trying to stay away from the beast. I was about to deal with it when I realized he was fighting a Dunpeal.  
  
"I didn't know which to attack until the werewolf used an attack my mom had told me only a Creature of the Light can use. A Spirit Flare. But he was weak and injured from his battle, and the Dunpeal easily survived the attack.   
  
"It was that moment I decided to help the werewolf. But I was young, and a bit too cocky for my own good. I was beaten, and the Dunpeal mentioned as he left with his charge that his master Zaicondii would soon have all of them, and that he would be the most powerful being on earth.  
  
"Ever since then, I have been trying to find the Creatures of the Light before Zaicondii. But he has many means of finding people at his disposal, and I don't. Every time he beat me to the next one. Finally I learned only three were left, and that was about a century ago.   
  
"I took this upon myself, because I knew that there would never be any peace again if Zaicondii were to get all of those Creatures. If I can find at least one, then Zaicondii won't be able to tap into their powers. Which is why I'm hoping this information is right, and not someone's made-up fantasy to get attention."  
  
Silence. It was about an hour later before D asked, "How many are there? Many?"  
  
"Fifteen," said Reen. "Each is associated with some sort of element. Fire, Water, Earth, Wind, and Spirit but also Courage, Trust, Light, Dark, Loyalty, Mind, Body, Compassion, Love, and Hate. Zaicondii has all except Love, Courage, and Compassion."  
  
D nodded slowly. Soon the outlines of a town appeared, and they rode the rest of the way in silence.  
  
***  
  
It was around five or six by the time they reached the far-out town.   
  
"That's the problem with the Forsaken Isles," Reen said as they entered the closest hotel after Nightmare had been taken to the stables. "It's as bad as a desert about the tricks it can play on your eyes. It seemed it should have only been about an hour's ride!"  
  
The hotel was nicely furnished, with tables and chairs made from rosewood and plush cushions on the seats. The carpet was a rich sapphire and the walls were a deep mahogany. A fire blazed in the huge fireplace.  
  
D sat near the fireplace as Reen went to get them a room and something to eat and drink. She came back a few moments later, looking extremely tired. D wondered why as she sat down. He realized how pale she was then, and figured that after last night's events, and then all the excitement about finding a Creature of the Light, coupled with the long ride, that she had every right to look tired. It was obvious she was feeling just as she felt as she stifled a yawn.  
  
"Here," she muttered, passing him a mug and a plate with some sort of meat on it. She herself had a smaller plate with a bowl of soup on it. D nodded and took the dishes, setting them down before him and eating slowly as he surveyed the room.  
  
People were shooting them looks and whispering at each other, and D could catch snatches of conversation as he and Reen ate.  
  
"A Dunpeal…"  
  
"…would she travel with the likes of him…"  
  
"To think she is a Dracolye…"  
  
"…she is actually with a Dunpeal…"  
  
"…Reen has lost it…"  
  
"A Dunpeal, how could she…"  
  
Reen didn't seem to hear the barbs that were spoken about them, and if she did she was very good at not showing it as she went to took a drink from her own mug. D however, felt his short temper beginning to fray. He didn't care what people said about him, he was used to it. But now they were also speaking ill of Reen, and he didn't like that much.  
  
Reen seemed to sense his rising anger and looked up at him. Then she turned to face the whisperers, and instantly they all fell silent as they openly stared at them.  
  
"Is there something wrong with a Dracolye keeping company with a Dunpeal? I certainly don't think so…or have you come up with some new law that says it isn't allowed since the last time I was here? I do believe it is my own business whom I decide to travel with."  
  
"But Reen-" started a huge man by the bar, standing up, "It isn't right! You're an Ancient God! He's just a filthy Dunpeal."  
  
Reen stood with a fire that made D glad he was not the one receiving her anger.  
  
"Recol, how dare you speak of D like that! I will not tolerate you or anyone here making such rude comments just because of his heritage! One cannot help what one is born as! Who are you to say what is right and what isn't, human?"  
  
This word sent a shock through the room. Everyone gasped and the one name Recol looked shocked. Reen narrowed her eyes and her voice quivered with rage.  
  
"How does it feel? To be called what you are? To be judged based solely on what you are? Well?" She turned her glare upon the rest of the room. Everyone flinched. "Now you all listen to me. I have protected this town and so many others I cannot count them all. But I can just as easily take away my protection as to give it. Is that understood?" Everyone was silent. Reen slowly sat back down and returned to her meal. D studied her for a few moments before realizing everyone was still looking at them.  
  
Finally, Reen finished her soup and threw everyone in the room a venomous look. She stood and nodded to D.  
  
"I'm going to bed for a while. I believe that none of these other good patrons will disturb you." She then turned and headed off to their room. None said anything as they watched her go.  
  
The moment she left, everyone quickly returned to whatever they were doing, as long as it wasn't talking about D or Reen. The parasite chuckled.  
  
"My, she sure did give them something to think about, eh? Haha, something to tell their grandkids about. I didn't think she could do something like that. Quite unpredictable, wouldn't you agree? This may be a very entertaining journey."  
  
"She should have just ignored them," D said as he held his mug.   
  
"Oh, and you weren't getting angry when they were talking about her? You would have most likely decapitated some of these people if good ol' Reen hadn't stepped up to par and dealt with them first."  
  
D didn't answer, and the parasite gave a giggle.  
  
"See? Remember D, I know you. I know why you were getting so upset when they were talking about her…it wasn't just because she doesn't deserve such things said about her, nooo, it's because of another reason isn't it? Such as-"  
  
"Be quiet," D said quickly. The symbiot laughed.  
  
"See, I know you! Hah, you can't hide your feelings from me! But why her D? Why not some other pretty young lady, eh? Remember Doris? Ah, of course you do, she practically threw herself at you, remember? Of course you do, I doubt any man would forget something like that. Remember what she said? Of course you do, because…well because you just do I suppose. So why choose this girl? She certainly can't feel the same way-"  
  
"I said be quiet," D said, his voice sounding tight.   
  
"-Because she is after all and Ancient God and I don't think she could love a Dunpeal-"  
  
D balled his hand into a tight fist and narrowed his eyes a bit.  
  
"I said…be quiet…" he hissed in irritation. After a few moments he stood and went outside, heading for a small hill with a large tree atop it. He sat down and watched the town. After a few moments he relaxed his hand, and the parasite coughed a few times.  
  
"What are you trying to do, kill me?!" it cried out, sounding more than just a little upset.  
  
"How could you tell?" D asked, and there was no humor in his voice.  
  
"Look, I'm just trying to save you a buttload of pain an regret later on down the road, pal. Don't you know anything? She is an Ancient God!! It would never work!" Silence. "D…you know what I mean, quit acting dumb. You know what would happen…if you two were to join…the child would have incredible powers and the Bloodlust of a youngling Vampire! Something too powerful even for a Dracolye to deal with."  
  
"I know."  
  
"Good. Just keep that in mind. We don't need something like that running free in the world."  
  
"I know."  
  
The parasite sighed, realizing that D was now in no mood to listen to more lectures and advice and complaints. It hadn't been trying to annoy or embarrass, but to make a point. There were other women in the world, and joining with one of them wouldn't make a HellChild, as they were called. It had happened once long ago. A Dunpeal and a Dracolye had had a child, which had, in the end, had to be killed by its own parents because of it's insatiable lust for blood and its incredible and deadly powers. The parasite didn't think D would be able to kill his own child if the need should ever arise. But because as far as he knew, D had no children or ever had, it couldn't be too sure.  
  
Slowly the sun began to sink down below the horizon. D stood and headed back to the hotel, where he was greeted by timid looks and weak hellos. He paid them no mind as he started for the room he and Reen were going to be sharing.  
  
Suddenly the door busted open, startling everyone, and D turned to see Mushin come rushing in. The young man had a large grin on his face as he sauntered up to the bar and turned to face D.  
  
"So you're finally here! It took you long enough. Where is Reen? I need to speak with you both about something…"  
  
"She is asleep right now," D said slowly as he studied the young man. Some was definitely wrong with him. He was much too pale…why hadn't D noticed it before? And his pupils were slitted like a cat's now as well…D narrowed his eyes as he began to reach for his sword as Mushin grinned more, baring fangs now as he did. That was all D needed.  
  
He had no sooner drawn his sword than Mushin flicked his hand and D was frozen in place. People started to scream and hurry for the doors but Mushin flicked his other hand and everyone else was frozen too. He laughed and turned to face D, who was growling as he tried to free himself.   
  
"Aww, what's wrong, are you stuck? Hehe, serves you right Dunpeal. You shoulda told me where Reen was-"  
  
"Mushin?!"  
  
D and Mushin turned to face Reen, who was looking quite confused at the moment. She blinked when she saw the fangs that now hung from Mushin's gums. She shuddered violently and then rushed forward with amazing speed. Mushin hadn't been expecting this and Reen took the opportunity to hit Mushin with all her strength in the face, knocking him back into the far wall and putting a fair sized dent in it.  
  
"Wow, she's got some power!" the parasite cackled as D was released from Mushin's spell. Everyone else was too shocked to move as they rushed for the door, Mushin moaning as he stood. Just as he saw them go through the doors he turned and screamed, "GET THEM ALREADY! YOU SHOULD HAVE HAD THEM READY!!!!!!!"   
  
Two red-and-blue furred panthers about the size of Clydesdales suddenly appeared from nowhere. Everyone screamed as the two lithe creatures rushed after their quarry. Mushin laughed and called out as they ran.  
  
"Run run as fast and far as you can! The chase of cat and mouse is on, and the cats are coming my dear mice!!!"  
  
His echoing laugh chased them with the panthers as D and Reen mounted Nightmare, and the chase begun.  
  
**Wow, I just realized that as I'm typing this, the length of each chapter goes up a page! Weird…o.o oh well that just means more to type! Remember, me likes them reviews! =^.^=** 


	4. Learning the Truth

Creatures of the Light  
  
  
  
*LEGAL DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own VHD or any part of it, nor do I owe songs marked with an asterisk.**  
  
Night came as they fled.   
  
D didn't spare his horse one bit as he and Reen held tight to the reins as Nightmare rushed along, foam flying from the horse's mouth. Reen was trying her best to keep Nightmare in shape, but she was still tired and weak. She could barely keep herself on the horse's back, let alone do anything to help him run faster.  
  
D could hear the sounds of their pursuers gaining on them, hear them snarling and growling. He hadn't dared turn to see what was chasing them.   
  
Suddenly he realized Reen was chanting under her breath, rocking ever so slightly. D wondered what she was saying, and soon Reen was chanting loud enough for him to make out her words.  
  
"By light of moon, by ray of sun, show to me what has begun..." A faint glow surrounded her, and after a few moments she nodded slowly. "These creatures...one of them is Recol. The other is his wife, Ailii."  
  
D nodded, figuring Recol must have slipped off to transform after he'd left the hotel. He thought back and found he didn't remember seeing Recol when he had come back in.  
  
"I have no more magick," Reen said suddenly. "I haven't had enough time to recover using all my energy yet and I have been trying to keep Nightmare from breaking down...it will take at least another two or three days now that I have used the last dregs of my power."  
  
"Don't worry," D said as he heard the sounds of the creatures behind them. "We can outrun-" His words were cut short as something slammed into Nightmare's right side. Reen grunted and grabbed hold of Nightmare's neck to stay on, and D was jarred from his seat. He hit the ground and rolled, getting to his feet, sword drawn.  
  
He could see now that the beasts that were chasing them were werepanthers. Their blue-and-red fur glistened in the light of the half-moon as they began to stalk around him. Nightmare staggered to a stop, sides heaving, and Reen turned to watch.  
  
~Be careful D. They are stronger and faster than they look,~ Reen said mentally. D felt his mind tingle a bit at the oddness of hearing someone's actual voice in his head. ~Watch your back and don't let them have any openings. Werepanthers are deadly. Watch their claws and fangs. These beasts can kill in minutes.~  
  
~Thanks for the warning,~ D answered, watching the werepanthers stalk around him, He lifted the point of his sword ever so lightly, and lunged for the nearest one, which he assumed to be Recol.  
  
The huge beast snarled and jumped out of the way as Ailii leapt from behind, her claws flashing. D sensed her coming and ducked down, twisting and thrusting his sword upwards. Ailii growled in anger as she did a sort of midair twist, just barely avoiding D's sword. But as she landed, D followed her and trusted again. This time he hit home.  
  
Ailii gave a scream as the blade went through her back and came out of her stomach. D pulled back just as she lashed, her claws catching the end of his cloak and ripping through it like it was tissue paper.  
  
Recol gave a scream of rage and hatred as he watched Ailii slump to the ground, blood running from her wounds, off D's sword. They all watched as she turned back into a woman. Her white hair was messed with dirt, blood, and debris. Her flesh was pale. Recol screamed again, his eyes glowing red with hate and grief.  
  
D said nothing as he studied Recol. The werepanther snarled in rage and lunged. D shifted, moving like water, ducking under the werepanther's range of attack. His sword flashed as he brought it down, aiming for the beast's heart.   
  
But Recol had predicted his movements and shifted in midleap, jaws opening, fangs gleaming, and caught D's sword in his mouth. Then, he landed, and with a jerk, snapped the blade in two.   
  
D narrowed his eyes and dropped his broken sword, watching as Recol cockily sauntered around him, snarling. Reen gave a soft whisper. "D...be careful...."  
  
Recol suddenly titled his head, then snarled again and lunged. D crouched, taking the brunt of Recol's attack as the werepanther bit and clawed at him. D shifted under the creature's heavy weight, avoiding each blow. Then, with a sudden snarl of his own, he gripped Recol's head and twisted it to one side. Reen watched in shock as D kept twisting, and finally snapped Recol's neck. He then dropped the dead werepanther as Recol returned to his human form. D narrowed his eyes a little before realizing there was a deep gash on his left shoulder. As Reen dismounted and hurried over to him, he touched a hand to the wound and flinched. How had he received such a wound without realizing it?  
  
Slowly the wound began to heal as Reen came to a stop before him. She put a hand to his wound and muttered under her breath. The wound vanished. Then Reen swayed and laughed weakly.  
  
"I gathered a wee bit of energy. But now it's gone."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"What now?" Reen asked, looking to the dead bodies. D narrowed his eyes.  
  
"They're dead. It's no longer our problem."  
  
"No. They still live. We need to do something with them before they come to..."  
  
"How can they still be alive?"  
  
"They are. I can feel their spirits still inside their bodies. We must-"  
  
She was cut off as Ailii suddenly lunged for her, grinning evilly. She locked and arm around Reen's neck as D growled dangerously.  
  
"Hold it Dunpeal. Move and I'll kill her." D growled again as he heard Recol standing behind him. After a moment he felt the prick of something sharp in his back. D didn't move.  
  
"That was quite a run! Mushin will be here soon and he can deal with them then."  
  
"Very well. So we guard them till he arrives?"  
  
"Yes indeed my dear."  
  
Reen said nothing as D looked at her. She just blinked a few times then closed her eyes. She stood there, and Ailii chuckled.   
  
"Don't feel bad Reen. It's nothing personal. It's just Zaicondii is very anxious to meet you." she looked at D and smirked. "You and your Dunpeal friend here. Who would have thought, that two of the last would seek one another out?"  
  
"What do you mean?" D asked. Recol laughed loudly.  
  
"What? You don't know? It means that-"  
  
"-That you and my dear friend Reen are Creatures of the Light," said Mushin as he stepped from the shadows. He laughed as D and Reen both gave him looks of shock. "Oh, of course you wouldn't believe me. Because either of you have et to awaken to what you really are. Neither of you know what you are capable of. Which is why Zaicondii wants the two of you so badly now. Before you realize your true powers and become a problem."  
  
"What...?" Reen asked weakly, while d remained silent, going over what he had just heard. That would explain some things. Like how he felt around Reen. And also the fact that he always seemed to be aware of another power somewhere inside him, something other than his Vampire side. But how?  
  
"How is such a thing possible?" he asked. "My father is Dracula. My mother was a human. How can I be one of them, a Creature of the Light?"  
  
"Fool," Mushin spat. "It matters not what you are born as. Creatures of the Light are Chosen, and soon after birth are endowed with their powers and gifts. They don't learn of what they are until the time has come. That way they stay safe from the still-developing powers inside them. So they won't destroy with what they cannot control."  
  
"Something Zaicondii should consider before doing this!" Reen shouted. "He doesn't understand the severity of what he is trying to do!"  
  
"Silence," Mushin said nastily as he came over. "I could care less. I am simply serving Zaicondii, as payment for his showing me true life."  
  
"And when? When did he show you this?" Reen asked icily. Mushin chuckled.  
  
"Just about a year ago. I was surprised to learn that Reen, they very Dracolye I so admired, was a Creature of the Light." He shot D a look. "And even more so surprised was I to find the legendary Dunpeal was one as well."  
  
"I'll bet," D muttered as he felt Recol poking him in the back again with whatever it was he had. Mushin chuckled a bit as he watched.   
  
Anyways, Master Zaicondii is waiting. You two can go now," he added, waving Ailii and Recol away. They nodded, turning back into werepanthers and running off into the night. Mushin chuckled as he flicked his wrist, freezing D once more, and Reen this time too. He studied them before turning and muttering under his breath, waving his hands as he began to open a portal.  
  
Just then, Nightmare neighed loudly and charged at Mushin, rearing and slamming his hooves into Mushin's head. The Vampire gave a shocked cry as he hit the ground hard and Nightmare stepped on him a few times for good measure. Then he offered his back to D and Reen, who quickly mounted as Mushin groaned in pain. Reen laughed.  
  
"Sorry to run like this but we really must dash!" she called as they too disappeared into the night.  
  
***  
  
"Now what?" Reen asked as they ran. D shook his head.  
  
"There's a place we can go to, where you can rest. It's a day's journey from here, and then from there we can go on to the caves Mushin was talking about."  
  
"Where is it?" Reen asked, not wanting to say that she didn't trust the information anymore.  
  
"A place I have only been to once. It's called the Barbarois. The old man, the Barbaroi, will give us protection if we pay him good enough."  
  
"And if we don't?"  
  
"Don't worry about that."  
  
Reen fell silent as they went. Finally, exertion overcame her, and she slept.  
  
***  
  
"Are you sure you want to go there? The last time that old man tried to kill you!" the symbiot said with a touch of disbelief. D remained silent. The symbiot scowled. "D...come on already...there has to be somewhere else."  
  
"No. We'll be safe there. I doubt Zaicondii will think to look there."  
  
"Well how did we know where we were going in the first place? That we were at that hotel? The one Mushin sent the letter to? He has spies D! He's watching us!"  
  
"I doubt that he will look for us there," D repeated flatly. The parasite sighed.  
  
"Fine then. Ignore me like always. Just trying to keep you from ending up in a premature grave."  
  
Silence. Finally the parasite spoke again.  
  
"Do you believe what he said? About you and Reen?"  
  
"I'm not sure."  
  
"You know what that means? Don't you? You are one of the most powerful creatures alive! It would explain a few things...such as your stubbornness. Yes, Creatures of the Light are very stubborn."  
  
"It would mean a lot of things," D responded. There was a moment's silence, and then the parasite chuckled.  
  
"AAHH, yes it would, wouldn't it? It would indeed...And I daresay Reen may be included in this?" D said nothing and the parasite laughed more. "I knew it! See! You can't hide those thoughts and feelings from ME, haha! You can try but you will never succeed!"  
  
D continued to remain silent as they rode. After a few moments, the parasite fell quiet, and D was allowed a few moments privacy.  
  
~Maybe,~ he thought. ~Maybe.~  
  
**Sorry for the short chapter but I got VERY tired writing this and wanted to finish this chapter before I went to bed. Don't forget to review!** 


	5. Hiding in the Shadow of the Barbarois

Creatures of the Light  
  
**LEGAL DISCLAIMER: I don't own any part Vampire Hunter D or any songs marked with an asterisk.**  
  
By the time the sun came up the next day, the Barbarois loomed in the distance. Reen woke slowly and yawned, then looked at the towering building. She shuddered.  
  
"Are you sure this is such a good idea?" she asked softly as they reached the huge wooden doors. D slowed his mount to a halt and called, "I am D, the Dunpeal Hunter. I have new business with the Barbaroi."  
  
After a few moments the doors started to open with a horrendous screech of rusty chains. Reen flinched and D nudged his horse forward. Reen shuddered again as she flicked her gaze between the beasts lurking in the morning shadows.  
  
"Young Hunter!" the old man on the unicycle cackled with an insane grin as he rode up to meet them. His gaze flitted to Reen for a second, then returned to D. "How good to see you! What is it can I do for you this fine morn?"  
  
"I need to stay here a few days, along with my companion Reen. Three days at most."  
  
"Yes yes, and how much money did you bring? You know our services don't come cheaply. Remember Meier? He paid quite a bit for his protection..."  
  
D nodded and dismounted, reaching under his cloak and pulling forth a pouch heavy gold. He tossed the pouch to the old Barbaroi, who, with great enthusiasm, caught it and tucked it into a pocket hidden from sight. He cackled as he did a few circles.  
  
"Aahhh, yes, that would be payment enough I believe! Now then, what sort of protection would you like? Guards and the like, or just the basic aide of all who live here?"  
  
"Just keep us safe. I don't care how," D said as he turned away and helped the exhausted Reen down from the saddle. Nightmare gave a soft whicker as he was led away by a somewhat humanoid-looking beast. Reen sighed tiredly as the Barbaroi nodded.  
  
"Righty then, let's get your lady-friend a room, she seems most tired," he said, leading them away from the eyes of the hundreds of other creatures. Soon they came to a large doorway, whose doors opened eerily with no evidence of anyone doing it. The Barbaroi was chuckling to himself as they went down the dimly-lit hallway. Soon they reached a large wooden door, and the Barbaroi waved to it as he turned.  
  
"You and your young friend may rest here until you take your leave," he said with a sick smile, and, still chuckling, left them alone.  
  
Without a word, Reen reached out and shoved the door open, heading inside and collapsing onto the bed as D shut the door softly. After a moment Reen was asleep, and D watched her for a moment before looking around the large room.  
  
Despite its size, there was hardly any furniture. The large bed Reen slept on, a few chairs, and a ragged-looking couch were the only things in the room. D removed his cloak and sword and headed to the couch, laying down on the uncomfortable furnishing, feeling quite exhausted himself now. But no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't fall asleep. He turned onto his side, facing the door, and then faced the bed as Reen sat up groggily. She smiled a bit when she saw D lying on the couch.  
  
"There's more than enough room here you know. That couch looks uncomfortable."  
  
"It's...I'm..." D muttered, somewhat startled by the sudden offer, and Reen shrugged.   
  
"Well if you change your mind there's enough room for three more people here," she said as she lay back down, and was soon asleep again. D said nothing as he slowly sat up, watching Reen. The symbiot laughed.  
  
"Those wheels a-turning, eh D? Go on, take her offer. You do need the rest and this couch won't be giving it to you anytime soon," it added as D growled. After a moment's silence, D stood uncertainly, and, without a word, went and lay down behind Reen.   
  
Soon, he too, was asleep.  
  
***  
  
"Breakfast!" the old Barbaroi called outside the door, giving a few hard knocks that echoed loudly in the large hallway.   
  
Reen woke with a moan and sat up slowly. D was already up and heading for the door. He turned back to Reen.  
  
"Come on, let's go."  
  
"Right," Reen said as she stood and stretched. The two of them followed the Barbaroi to a large dark room, where hundreds of tables it seemed lined the floor. Each was weighted heavily with various plates and platters of fodder. Reen wandered over to the closest one, and D saw her eyes light up with delight. She took a plate and began to take this and that, and soon she had more food than D thought possible for her to eat.  
  
Reen sat at an empty table and waved for D to join her. He sat on the opposite side of the table and studied the various foods she had. Potatoes, leeks, beef, pork, chicken, three different kinds of rice, bluegill, two kinds of pepper, and a few things D couldn't identify had found their way to Reen's plate. The Dracolye grinned happily.  
  
"This place has normal food!" she said happily. "I thought with all these odd creatures and things that they wouldn't have anything like this here!"  
  
"Many of these beasts prefer normal foods," D said simply. "As well as their own...unique tastes."  
  
"Aren't you hungry? You can have some of mine," Reen said, scooting her plate towards D as she speared a large piece of leek, and D realized he actually was quite famished. He reached out a took a piece of pork.  
  
They ate for a while, Reen watching the various habitants of the Barbarois with keen interest, and D keeping an eye out for trouble. He knew many of these beings remembered him from the last time he had come to this place. And most probably didn't think too kindly to him, considering he was going to kill them all because of his demands for them to revoke their protection of Meier. As it was, none gave them trouble as they ate.  
  
Finally, the plate became empty, and Reen sighed as she sat back.  
  
"Well, I feel much better now. Last night was the first night of real sleep I've gotten the past week or so." She stretched as D watched the Barbaroi approach. Discretely he tensed, expecting the worst.  
  
"I would presume the young Miss would like a bath?"  
  
"That does sound nice," Reen said thoughtfully. She then nodded and stood. D narrowed his eyes a bit as he watched them leaving.  
  
~Watch your back here Reen, Don't trust anyone, him least of all,~ he said mentally, and saw Reen's slight nod.  
  
~Already ahead of you there, thanks,~ she replied, and D smiled a bit as she and the Barbaroi disappeared out of the room.  
  
***  
  
"Here is the bathing chamber," the Barbaroi said as he stood by a long, thin metal door. Reen nodded thankfully and watched as the little old man wheeled off on his unicycle.  
  
Reen entered the spacious room to find a lot of steam and even more heat. She quickly grew uncomfortably toasty and slipped from her clothes.  
  
As her eyes adjusted to the steamy gloom, she saw that there were no showers, but many small ponds that were filled with hot water. Reen sank into the nearest one, unawares she was being watched...  
  
"Never seen you 'round before," said a soft voice that made Reen jump. The Dracolye looked around and saw another in the bathing chamber as well. She could only see the other's back. "You new?"  
  
"Um...yes actually...my friend and I arrived early this morning." She shivered a bit despite the heat. "My...name is Reen. You would be?"  
  
"Czaz. Nice to meet you," the other said as she turned to face Reen. She was quite comely, with green-blue waist-length hair and gold eyes. Her skin was a deep cream color. She smiled at Reen. "You said you came with a friend?"  
  
"Yes, he was the one who bought me here. To rest for a few days," Reen answered. Czaz gave a little chuckle.  
  
"A man eh? What's his name?"  
  
"His name is..." Reen paused, then, "His name is D."  
  
"D?! The legendary Dunpeal D?!? You're kidding!" Czaz said loudly, her eyes widening in shock. Reen shook her head. "Wow! I mean, D? Wow! You think I could meet him?! I always heard tales of him when I was younger. I never thought I would meet someone who knows him..."  
  
"Well, I'm not sure to tell the truth. I would have to talk to him. We're both somewhat weary after the past few days."  
  
"Ah, understandable. Well, ask for me. I can wait a few more days! How long will you be staying?"  
  
"Three days at most."  
  
"Well now! Not very long that. What kind of protection did you request of the Barbaroi?"  
  
"Well...D didn't really specify. He just said to keep us safe."  
  
"Well...that's it then. I'll be your bodyguard then, when D can't be. Like now. We have strict rules here, no men in the women's bathing chambers and vice-versa. If D were caught in here...he would most likely not see another day. So I will watch your back for you in times when he can't! Maybe I'll get a chance to meet him! Is that fine with you?"  
  
"Sure! Sounds like a deal. Thanks."  
  
"No problem. This place is a lot worse than you think. Freaks of all sorts live here. Psychos and the like. And the Barbaroi...let's not even go into detail about HIM."  
  
"That bad?"  
  
"Yes. This place is a safe haven for the monsters of both the day and the night. But...the one thing I will say in favor of the old man is he is true to his word. If anyone tries to hurt you and he finds out, he will more than see to them...I have seen it happen and it's not pretty."  
  
"Wow..."  
  
They fell silent and Reen took the time to wash herself. About half an hour later she stood, and Czaz followed, grabbing them both a towel and robes to put on. Then, grabbing their clothing, they departed the chamber.  
  
***  
  
"Uh..." Czaz stated a bit dumbly as she watched D and Reen greet each other. She waited anxiously, shuffling from foot to foot, eyes wide.  
  
"Who is that?" D muttered as he shot Czaz a look. Reen chuckled a bit.  
  
"Her name is Czaz. Met her in the bathing chambers. She offered to be my bodyguard while we stay here. She's a bit obsessed with meeting you."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Oh yes. Watch her over there. She looks ready to burst."  
  
"Let's hope she doesn't want to meet me so badly as to kill me the first chance she gets."  
  
"I doubt that."  
  
They went to join Czaz, who gave D a look as though he were some sort of miracle. D felt slightly uncomfortable, never having received this sort of attention from someone before.  
  
"Czaz, this is D," Reen said, and Czaz gave the tiniest squeak. Reen placed a hand over her mouth to keep from laughing, and D just tried to look like he could care less.  
  
"Uh...right...." Czaz said as she stared at him. She was acting as though she didn't believe he existed until now. Like he really was just a legend.   
  
"Anyways...I think maybe I should go and see how much of my powers have returned," Reen said with a suppressed chuckle. "You know."  
  
D nodded and gave her a look as she started to leave.  
  
~You're going to leave me with her?~  
  
~You'll be fine. Like I said I doubt she wants to kill you.~  
  
~That's not what I'm worried about all of a sudden...~  
  
~Hehe...I'm sure you'll think of something.~  
  
A moment later, Reen disappeared and D looked back to Czaz. At a complete loss of what to say or do around this odd woman, he decided to bring up the subject Reen mentioned earlier.  
  
"Why did you offer to be Reen's bodyguard?"  
  
"Because there are times when you won't be around to watch her back. You can't go everywhere with her. She's a woman, remember? What would happen if she were attacked by something stronger than she in the bathing chamber? You wouldn't be able to help her. Strict laws about that sort of thing. But me? I'm a woman too so I could help her."  
  
"It's not like the habitants here to be so kind to newcomers."  
  
"I'm not like most of the freaks here. I try and consider myself somewhat normal."  
  
"And that means?"  
  
"I'm a Wecon. I can meld with the earth, speak with animals, shapeshift, that sort of thing. Not normal by a long shot in most people's eyes. But I try and act normal. Hardly anyone knows what I am here. In fact, you and the Barbaroi are the only ones."  
  
D said nothing as he studied her. Czaz certainly seemed to be over her initial shock now. She stared right back.   
  
"And when we leave?"  
  
"I'll stay here most likely. Why?"  
  
"I believe we may need more help than we have been receiving on our journey so far."  
  
"And what journey would that be?"  
  
"That is none of my business to say. Ask Reen when you see her next. I'm sure she'll tell you."  
  
"Speaking of which, where exactly did she go off to...?"  
  
That question was answered nearly a second later, when a huge explosion rocked the old building. D and Czaz hurried in the direction it came from and soon found Reen standing there, laughing stupidly at a large crater in the floor. Some of the habitants also joined them in seeing what the commotion was. And a moment later, the Barbaroi appeared.  
  
When he saw the damage to the floor, he turned to Reen.  
  
"You did this?!"  
  
"Eheheheee...yeah...sorry about your floor."  
  
"But...this floor my dear is made from some of the strongest material in the world! Hoe could you damage it?!"  
  
"That's what I'm trying to figure out," Reen answered, and D caught the confusion in her voice, and the slight fear in her eyes. She caught his gaze.  
  
~D...I really didn't mean to...I was just practicing my Fire techniques when all of a sudden one got too big...I don't know how but then it exploded...~  
  
~Don't worry...we'll work this out...~  
  
Reen looked scared as the Barbaroi shooed away everyone else. Czaz looked impressed before sensing Reen's worry. She stayed put as the Barbaroi tired to shoo her away as well.  
  
"Leave her be," D said flatly, and the Barbaroi shrugged. He then turned to Reen.  
  
"So...you don't know what happened?"  
  
"I swear, I didn't mean to-"  
  
"I believe you young lady. I just don't get how you could destroy something so strong without meaning to."  
  
Reen said nothing as she looked to the crater. She shuddered.   
  
'Is what Mushin said true? Am I really....a Creature of the Light?'  
  
"Well, no matter. I'll send someone to fix it. Not like we haven't had damages done before!" he added cheerily, giving D a look. He then turned and wheeled off, leaving the three of them alone. Reen shuddered again.  
  
"I just don't know..." she muttered. "Is it true?" She gave D a desperate look, and he merely shook his head. Reen looked down to the floor, her body cold. Finally, Czaz broke the weary silence.  
  
"Well...as unexpected as that was, I usually go out for a walk through the woods nearby around this time. You two are welcome to come along..."  
  
"I think that would be best," D said as he watched Reen. She looked up and nodded weakly.  
  
"Yes. I do too. Let's go."  
  
**Yes again sorry for the short chapter. Remember to review! I need to know what I'm doing right and what I'm doing wrong!!!** 


	6. Heading Out

Creatures of the Light  
  
**LEGAL DISCLAIMER: I don't own any part of VHD. Or any songs marked with an asterisk.**  
  
Despite the fact that the woods were next to the Barbarois, where many a freak and monster dwelled, birds chirped merrily and various other woodland creatures were busy making their own noises.   
  
It was a calming experience to say the least. Reen soon felt her fears of what happened earlier slipping away as she walked beside D, the two of them following Czaz. The Wecon walked with slow and easy grace, and once in a while would stop to commune with an animal here or there. Once a large white wolf came up to them. Reen watched in awe as Czaz knelt down and patted its head, growling softly. Soon it had turned and left and they had continued on.  
  
"This place is pretty peaceful, considering its location," Reen commented wistfully as they went. Czaz nodded and placed her hands behind her head.  
  
"Yeah, lots of the Barbaroians don't come here. They don't like the peace is emanates. They tend to keep to the dark shadows of the Barbarois."  
  
Reen was getting ready to respond when suddenly her right foot shot through a deep yet thin hole, hidden by rotting leaves and thick dirt. She gave a surprised yelp as she hopped to keep her balance. She was about to fall when D caught her wrist and helped her up. He knelt down then and worked her foot from the hole as Czaz watched, her brow slightly creased.  
  
"Are you okay?" she asked as D stood and Reen shook her foot. She nodded.  
  
"Yes, I'm fine. I suppose I should be more careful, eh?" She suddenly realized D still had her wrist. She gave a soft cough, and D abruptly let her go.   
  
"You're lucky your ankle didn't twist or sprain," he said as Reen began to blush. "Otherwise we would have had to head back and one of us would have had to carry you." Reen blushed more at these words as they started off again. Reen's eyes, needless to say, remained quite fixed to the ground.  
  
About an hour later, they agreed it was time to start heading back. They were passing a small pond when suddenly a large, lizard-like head popped from under the water's surface and sprayed them with a powerful blast of water.  
  
"ARGH!" Reen shouted in shock as the freezing water hit her. D gave a wince at the chill and Czaz gave an angry growl.  
  
"THAT'S NOT FUNNY!" she yelled angrily as the beast laughed, its head pulling back under the water. Reen stared, wet, cold, and somewhat miserable, as the creature moved through the cold pond with ease.  
  
"You'll have to pardon Ishio. He's a WaterDrake, and is keen on playing tricks and soaking people," Czaz hissed. Ishio's head popped back out and he gave a hoofing laugh. The Drake's scales were iridescent blue and green. He seemed to be about ten feet long at the most, and his wings perked above the water in spots. Reen could see the glint of irritation in D's eyes, though anyone else would have missed it. She shivered.  
  
"Come on, I'm fr-fr-freezing," she stuttered, wrapping her arms around herself as they started off once more, Czaz shooting the still-laughing WaterDrake daggers.  
  
Soon they came from the woods and stepped into the waning sunlight, which had close to no effect on the cold that had settled into Reen's bones.   
  
"Well well, what happened to the three of you?" the Barbaroi asked with a laugh as Reen, D, and Czaz approached. Czaz snarled as she attempted to wring her clothes out for the tenth time.  
  
"Ishio," she said nastily. The Barbaroi laughed more.  
  
"Ah, that troublemaker eh? You should have known to avoid his pond! Ah well, come in, dry off, warm up."  
  
"That would be desired," D said flatly, thoroughly annoyed with being as soaked as he would be stepping from the shower. The Barbaroi laughed more and led them inside.  
  
***  
  
"So...he failed. And still they are free to find the last! But not if I can get her first..." The Vampire's voice was dripping with anger as he watched Mushin burning in the light of day. He waved a hand and the portal vanished with a faint hiss. He turned away and snarled.  
  
"Milord..." a lower demon said meekly. "You know where the third of the least is...why not send one of your army to fetch her? And the other two as well? For you know where they are as well do you not?"  
  
"I do, but I cannot reach them while they seek shelter at the Barbarois. That would be a fool's mission. As for the girl...I believe we would do good to wait for the three of them to meet. Then I shall send Drakino. He will fetch them for me. Until then, I have other business to attend to."  
  
"Yes, Master Zaicondii," said the little demon, bowing as the Vampire took his leave.  
  
***  
  
Time seemed to pass quickly. Soon Reen was well-rested and ready to continue. The Barbaroi stood with them as they readied to depart.  
  
"It would seem you are heading in the direction of the old Caves," he said with a sly grin. Reen nodded as D went to get his horse. The Barbaroi chuckled. "Why on earth would you want to go to those ruins of a place? Surely you know of the we'crishon that lives there?!"  
  
"That is our own business," Reen said with a touch of disdain in her voice. The Barbaroi chuckled merrily and nodded.  
  
"Very well then," he said, seemingly not ruffled at all by Reen's attitude. She turned to face D as he approached when suddenly a white wolf came up behind her, nudging her left hand. Yelping, she turned to face the beast. The Barbaroi laughed heartily as D rushed over, sword drawn.   
  
"Czaz! You should watch yourself. Your new friends haven't yet seen you in a form other than your human one!" he said with a loud, annoying cackle. The wolf gave a growl and then waved its tail as it turned to face D.   
  
"Czaz?" D asked as Czaz approached him, lowering his sword. Czaz gave a happy whine and nosed his hand, then turned and walked to the horse and faced them, waiting. Reen sighed and went to join her.  
  
"Let's get going. We don't have much time," she said, mounting up. D nodded and followed, sitting behind her. Then, with a flick of the reins and Czaz beside them, Nightmare whinnied and shot off across the land.  
  
***  
  
"Finally.....they leave....." Zaicondii hissed softly, watching through the floating portal as the three of them sped off. "Now....the time has come. Drakino!"  
  
After a few seconds, a deep rich voice answered within his mind, ~Yes master?~  
  
"Go to your old caves. Take any who are there already and who come to them prisoner and bring them here. You are to leave at once."  
  
~Yes Master.~  
  
"And Drakino?"  
  
~Master?~  
  
"Do not, and I mean do NOT kill anyone you catch. If you do I shall be most unhappy."  
  
~As you say Master. I shall kill none.~  
  
There was a moment's silence, then there came a bellowing roar and the sound of large wings pumping outside. Zaicondii watched as he avoided the morning light pouring from the window as a huge red Dragon lifted into the air. The beast was at least twenty feet tall. Zaicondii laughed.  
  
The Dunpeal, Dracloye, and Wecon were about to learn that nothing could stand against a Dragon's might. Nothing at all.  
  
**Curse all the short chapters! This one would have been longer but I know people are waiting so I decided to make it a bit shorter. I promise next chapter will be longer and packed with action!!! PLZ REVIEW!** 


End file.
